1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric socket convertor. This invention is specifically concerned with a convertor that is receivable into a conventional electric light bulb socket and provides electric power to a portable electric lighter or other portable electric device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric lighter sockets are commonly mounted in automobiles, recreational vehicles, and boats. The sockets are powered by either a 12-volt direct current (D.C.) battery, an alternator, or a generator. An electric lighter is inserted into the socket. Electric current flows from the socket to the electric lighter thereby heating the lighter. Other portable electric devices are also receivable into the socket.
Manufacturers of automobiles, recreational vehicles, and boats do not always provide electric lighter sockets in locations where they are needed. Adapters, connectable to various power sources, have been used to provide 12-volt D.C. to portable electric lighter sockets. Typically, conventional adapters receive power from other electric lighter sockets or from batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,273 to Yoshizawa et al. discloses an auxiliary power unit for use with a motor vehicle. A plug is inserted into a cigarette lighter socket provided on the vehicle. A plurality of sockets, electrically connected to the plug by wire, provide current to electrical devices on the vehicle. The plug is not insertable into a conventional electric light bulb socket. Also, none of the sockets provide current to an electric cigarette lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,799 to Wood discloses an electric cigar lighter of the removable plug type, and is hereby incorporated by reference. The electric cigar lighter has a lighter plug, a socket, a switch contact for connecting the lighter plug to a terminal, and a mechanism providing for the temperature-controlled opening of the switch contact. The disclosed electric cigar lighter is not insertable into a conventional electric light bulb socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,158 to Lin discloses a light socket and socket adapter. The socket adapter is inserted into the socket of a decorative light string for the purpose of electrically connecting an electric ornament to the decorative light string. Two opposing contacts on the light socket are short-circuited by a conductive spring when the socket adapter is disconnected. The disclosed socket adaptor is not insertable into a conventional electric light bulb socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,494 to McDonald et al. discloses an automobile dashboard power adapter. The adapter provides a plurality of electrical power outputs from a single cigarette lighter receptacle. The disclosed adapter is not insertable into a conventional electric light bulb socket.
None of the prior art discloses an electric socket convertor that is receivable into a conventional electric light bulb socket for providing electric power to a portable electric lighter or other portable electric device.